the_pack_of_shattered_hopefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack of Shattered Hope
Welcome to TPOSH's Wiki Page! Salutations. I am Kleo, the alpha of TPOSH. Our pack consists of the Panthera species, and while others may criticize us for being different, we just laugh. They try to make us become a rogue or dog pack, but where's the fun in that? While they think that they're so perfect, we live in the real world. We all die in the end, and we have no effect on the clans & packs of the age. Wishing to join us can be a big mistake, but also, it could be something wonderful that's about to happen. Hopes get shattered here, either that, or they already were shattered. Welcome to our dynasty of destruction. >>Alpha<< Commanding the pack, the Alpha is the highest rank. In charge of the pack, accepting requests & banishing pack members. >>Delta<< The Delta, second in command, is next in line for Alpha. Sorting patrols, organizing gatherings & meetings, the Delta get's the job done. >>Healer<< Feline of wisdom, the Healer foretells Prophecies, Omens & is our link to our dark ancestors, while the cat to go to if wounded. >>Healer Novice<< ' In training to become the next Healer, this rank is the first step to becoming a Healer. Most often, the Healer Novice gathers Herbs, Moss & Water for those who cannot help themselves. '>>Mercenary<< Similar to bounty hunters, the Mercenaries are given the responsibility of Punishing, Mauling, & Killing traitors or misbehaving pack members. >>Scavenger<< Hunters of the pack, they are in charge of gathering prey. While this seems like a simple task, it is a very important one. >>Omega<< The lowest full rank of the pack, the Omegas mostly carry out they're time with border patrols, helping the Scavengers, and supplying the Mercenaries, Healers, Delta & Alpha with prey. >>Novice<< The Novice is in training to follow in they're Advisers paw steps, by joining their ranking. (Omega, Scavenger, Mercenary, Healer.) >>Scrap Carer<< The mothers of the pack's young, Scrap Carers have the hardest job in the pack- putting up with Scraps for 4 moons straight. While most look at this & laugh, they most likely have never experienced Scraps. >>Scrap<< The young of the pack, Scraps are always getting into trouble. From playing with a insect, to eating Yew Berries, these little cats are trouble makers! >>Elder<< With age comes wisdom, many would say, including these few! The paw full of felines who make it this far are lucky, while others not so much. �� May 13th- Heart's Day �� What happens- 'The cats will get together in the main clearing & find they're crush or mate to tell them how they truly feel. After that, a party will be held and the Alpha & Delta will pick the cutest couple, and the feast shall begin. '�� June 15th- Feast of Thanks �� What happens- 'The Shattered Hope will gather in the main clearing, after the Scavengers arrive back from hunting, & begin the feast. Before the feast starts, we will send a silent pray to The Pack of Shadowy Stars. '❄ December 29- Winter Gathering ❄ What happens-''' Everyone will get together and catch at least 2 pieces of prey in the Echoing Hills, and the Scavengers will lead in this hunt. Then, we will all gather on the second highest peek, and feast. After, games, activities & contest's will be held. 'Captain-' Comet (player133) 'Co-Captain-' In discussion 'Team 4/8-' Bullet (bluerabbit1000) Needle (SparkleKiewert) Red (Breezywind) Rem (xxsillyyxx) Open Open Open Open 'Novices 1/4-' Aloe (puppy86255) Open Open Open 'Referees 0/2-' Open Open 'Scrap-' 0-4 moons 'Novice-' 4-12 moons 'Omega/Scavenger-' 12-365 moons 'Mercenary-' 20-365 moons 'Healer Novice-' 4-15 moons 'Healer-' 15-365 moons 'Delta-' 20-365 moons 'Alpha-' 25-365 moons 'Elder-' 365+ Alpha > Star Delta > Lightning Bolt Healers > Clover Healer Novices > Leaf War Commander > Bow & Arrow Mercenaries > Wolf Scavengers > Hyena Omegas = World Novice = Paw Scrap Carers = Heart Scraps = Wing Elders = Zios These codes are what we live by. We sleep, eat, and drink them. Respect them, and you might learn something. '''>>Double-Clanning is Prohibited<< Double-Clanning will get you banished. The Pack of Shattered Hope will not tolerate it, excuses such as "I was a different OC" will not be taken note of. We will not have it no matter what, due to it being highly offensive to the pack and is a terrible way to repay us. >>Seriousness is Required<< Being non-serious is the maturity of a kittypet, making this becoming a huge problem with Alliances and ending most relationships with outsiders that offer help. The Shattered Hope shall not be caught acting such as the likes of twolegs, and any mention of twoleg food, such as Tacos, Pizza, Cake, or etc, will never be tolerated. >>Accusing without Proof<< To accuse a pack member of injuring you is a huge accusation, and will not be accepted unless you have a screen shot to prove it. TPOSH's will take it to paw at once, and if you have no proof and/or are lying, you will be majorly punished. >>Only Alpha may Accept forms<< Only Kleo, Slate & Needle are aloud to accept cats that are Joining or requesting an Alliance. And, therefore, any other person may not. If you were to accept a form, there's a huge punishment (such as banishment). >>After you leave The Shattered Hope<< We will not expect you back, nor will we accept you once you leave. Once you leave, you leave for good, and that's it. In some cases there might be an exception, after a discussion between the heads & highest ranks. >>Grammar is Encouraged<< We encourage everyone to use grammar, due to it being helpful while speaking & also is more respectful while in roleplay. Keep in mind this is only encouraged, not a must, but very strongly encouraged. >>Active Notices<< It is very important to STAY ACTIVE! If you are inactive for 10 days without reason, you will be sent a warning. 5 Days later you will be removed from the wiki. Please do not edit this, if you were not added please comment below. Alpha-''' Kleo (Glamberdoodle) 'Delta-' Slate (milly005) 'Healer-' Echo (wolflover4503) 'Healer Novice-' Leaf (river93) Novice of Echo 'Mercenaries-' Needle (SparkleKiewert) Lead Mercenary Comet (player133) Moon (many3493) 'Scavengers-' Rem (xxsillyyxx) Lead Scavenger Bullet (bluerabbit1000) Karma (Insanerogue) Xenon (miner33742) 'War Commander-' Malice (furball901) 'Omegas-' Adderneck (Kbug00056) Rouge (yennandzack) Wave (Visonarys) Strike (zebras9000) 'Novices-' Wind (RiverOtter357) Novice of Slate Aloe (puppy86255) Novice of Needle 'Scrap Carers-' None to display 'Scraps-' None to display 'Elders-' None to display '''Needle Wiki page Founder Animal Jam-''' SparkleKiewert 'Wiki-' SparkleKiewert '''Kleo Wiki Art & Page Designer Animal Jam-''' Glamberdoodle 'Wiki-' Glamberdoodle '''Rem News editor Animal Jam-''' xxsillyyxx 'Wiki-' Xxsillyyxx :) '''Xenon Grammar editor Animal Jam-''' miner33742 'Wiki-' TheMarsRover OC Needle.jpg "Most own their territory, while we take care of it." ''-Unknown'' '''The Echoing Hills The coldest and most frozen of places, this can often strangely be the safest. Though cats have gone insane seeking the strange Echos, most will steer clear of the high cliffs, due to many falling to a painful doom. Dangers-''' Freezing Lake, Twoleg Hut 'Prey-' Hares, Snowy Owls '''The Russet Mountains Another one of our mountain territories, the Deadly Mountains have taken many lives through it's sheer peaks, and waterfall, which give it the name, Deadly Mountains, while we fight hard to keep them. Dangers-''' Sheer Cliffs, Twoleg Huts, Rushing River, Rattlesnakes '' '''Prey-' Eagles, Hawks, Mice '''The Whispering River This river holds many secrets. There was a legend, of a cat who drowned in the river, trying to swim across to camp. She died that day, many will say. Some, with the only hope in the pack, still believe she lives on, threw the river it's self. Dangers-''' Rapid Current, Twoleg Hunters, Cottonmouths 'Prey-' Salmon, Trout, Bass, Water Vole, Toad, Frog '''The Erie Pines Faint whispers, to quiet to here. Desperate cries, here and there. While silent, there comes the deadly. If loud, might it be friendly. The Erie Pines are haunted, many say, while others know that this is where the dead are buried for there souls to haunt the life in the pines. Dangers-''' Badgers, Foxes, Wolves, Adde 'Prey-' Rabbit, Mice, Canaries, Swallows, Robins, Vole, Sparrow "Glory does not come to those who take the easy path, only to those who risk it all." ''-Needle'' 'Needle-' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE Home by Philip Philips] 'Comet-' Prince of Egypt by The Plagues '''Xenon- ''Snavs - Time by Monstercat'' Kleo-''' My Heart Is by Tiffany Alvord '' '>>Joining Form<< Name-''' 'Username-' 'Desired Rank-' 'Roleplay Style-' '''Realm ''(dark or light)-'' Do you share an account-''' 'Battle Example- ' 'Hunting Example-' 'Do you want Battle Lessons from Needle?-' '>>Alliance Form<< ' 'Leader/Alpha(s)-' 'Username(s)-' 'Group Name-' 'Realm-' 'Roleplay Style-' 'Seriousness-' 'Reason for Alliance-' 'Why The Shattered Hope should accept-' 'Borage Leaves-' To be chewed & eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing scrap carers as it helps increase their milk supply. Also brings down fever. 'Burdock Root-' A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. A healer must big up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew it into a pulp, in which can be applied to rat bites. Cures infection. '''Cat Mint ''(aka, Cat Nip)-'' A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; often found growing in Twoleg Gardens. The best remedy for Green Cough. 'Chervil-' A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots will help with bellyache. 'Cobwebs-' Spiderwebs can be found all over the forest; be careful not to bring any spiders back with you! Healers wrap it around an injury to soak up blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding. 'Colts Foot- '''A flowering plant, a bit like dandelion, with yellow or white flowers. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp, which can be eaten to help shortness of breath. '''Comfrey-' Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, which can be pink, white, or purple. The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to men broken bones or soothe wounds. 'Dock-' A plant similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches. 'Dried Oak Leaf-' Collected in Leaffall and stored in a dry place. Stops infections. 'Feverfew-' A small bush with flowers like daises. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with fevers or chills. 'Goldenrod-' A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is terrific for healing wounds. 'Honey-' A sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing infections or the throats of cats who have breathed smoke. 'Horsetail-' A tall plant with bristly stems that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Usually chewed up and applied as a poultice. 'Juniper Berries-' A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats who are having trouble breathing. 'Lavender-' A small purple flowering plant. Cures fever. 'Marigold-' A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to founds. Stops infection. 'Mouse Bile-' A bad-smelling liquid that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in the bile on a tick and it'll fall right off. Wash paws thoroughly in running water afterward. 'Poppy Seed-' Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower, these are fed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes cats suffering from shock. Not recommended for nursing scrap carers. 'Stinging Nettle-' The spiny green seeds can be administered to a cat who's swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to a wound to bring down swelling. 'Tansy-' A strong-smelling plant with round yellow flowers. Good for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses. 'Thyme-' This herb can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves. 'Water Mint-' A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and then fed to a cat suffering from bellyache. 'Wild Garlic-' Rolling in a patch of wild garlic can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds such as rat bites. 'Yarrow-' A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison. Eating this plant will also force you to vomit consumed poison. 'Yew Berries-' Blood red berries that can be fatally poisonous to kits and elders. They are NOT medicine. BEWARE! Feel free to add in gossip! No cussing & please follow the format! {Coming Soon!} "Let all cats gather around bone pile for a pack meeting!" 'Novice Ceremony-' We gather today to begin a Scrap's training. ________, step forth. You have reached the required moons and ready to be assigned a Adviser. From this moment forth, until you earn you're full rank, you're Adviser shall be ________. 'Healer Novice Ceremony-' We gather before bone pile to appoint a Healer Novice. ________, step forth. Is it you're wish to become a Healer Novice, to speak with our ancestors, to heal us, and be our bridge between the alive and the ended? Then, by the power of The Pack of Dark Stars, you're Adviser shall be ________. Use you're power well. 'Omega Ceremony-' Today we gather around bone pile to welcome a Novice as a full member of The Shattered Hope. ________, step forth. You have trained hard in the ways of our code, and have earn the Omega rank. Do you promise to uphold the code, to defend and protect this pack, even at the cost of you're life? Then, by the power invested in me, you're Novice training as ended, and you are now an Omega! 'Scavenger Ceremony-' Today as we gather below bone pile, we shall welcome a Novice as a hunter and full member of the pack. ________, please step forward. You have hunted well in you're past moons of training, and have earned you're new rank. Do you promise to hunt for this pack, even in the harshest weather, and even if there seems to be no prey? Then, by the power of The Pack of Dark Stars, you have earned you're full rank. You are now a Scavenger! 'Mercenary Ceremony-' Members of The Shattered Hope, we have a Novice that has fulfilled her/his training, and has earned our highest warrior rank! ________, step forth. You have trained hard, in the ways of a Mercenary, and have earned this rank. ________ do you promise to uphold the ways of fair punishment, right from wrong, and the ways of Battle you have been taught? Then, by the power that The Pack of Dark Stars has bestowed me, I give you you're full rank. You are now a Mercenary! 'Healer Ceremony-' ________, you have followed a very different path than most, and have earned you're full rank of Healer. ________, do you promise to stand away from disagreements between pack and pack, to heal and protect this pack, and to be our bridge to our long ended ancestors? Then, by the power and will of our ancestors, you are now a full Healer! "Pack Meeting dismissed!" Please note that this Schedule is set in the Central Time Zone! Mon.,Tues.,Thurs.,Fri.: 3:00-6:00 PM Wens.: 2:30-6;00 PM Sat.,Sun.: 10:00 AM-7:00 PM I.W.P. Category:Browse Category:Delete ASAP